


On Your Wedding Day

by FinAmour



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Wedding Fluff, in a world where TFP never happened, weddinglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour
Summary: It’s Sherlock and John’s wedding day, and as a gift to Sherlock, John has put together a book of letters written to Sherlock from their closest friends.Each chapter is dedicated to a letter from a different person or group of people.It’s sappy.





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitely1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitely1895/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ко дню твоей свадьбы (On Your Wedding Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220315) by [PulpFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction)



> Beautiful cover for this fic created by [allsovacant](http://www.twitter.com/allsovacant).  
>   
> See it [here](https://ibb.co/kez2VH).

My dearest Sherlock,

We’ve made it. Our wedding day.

And though we’ve got many, many more days and years ahead of us, right now I want you to know this: for the remainder of our lives together, I will never let a day pass without ensuring you know exactly how truly, immensely, and absurdly loved you are.

I realise this may seem like an impossible task, but I assure you, it’s not. It isn’t even improbable.

Today, I’m starting with a small gift. Over the past few days approaching our wedding, I have patched together a book of letters, written to you by family, friends, and the people you keep the closest. 

I hope, upon reading these letters, you might get a couple of laughs, and perhaps a small stroll down memory lane, but most of all, I hope you will see how much you mean to all those whose lives you’ve touched.

To the rest of our days.

Always,  
Your John


	2. Mycroft

Sherlock,

I’ve always been quite transparent in my belief that sentiment of any kind should be perpetually avoided. However, as your betrothed has informed me, should I use this letter to expostulate further upon this, I shall not be permitted to attend the wedding. I fear that scenario would give Mummy an aneurysm, so I will say only this:

It seems you are compelled to choose someone with whom to share you life. I dare say that if this is what you’ve chosen to do, you have made the most reliable, wise and well-informed decision at your disposal. He is loyal, to a fault, as has been explicit from the very beginning. I have no doubt he would go to the ends of the Earth to protect you and ensure your happiness. And as we both know, that isn’t completely beyond the realm of possibility.

In short- if there is one person on whom you may rely to do well with your heart, it is John Watson. 

I wish you both the best.

-MH


	3. New Scotland Yard

Hey, Sherlock.

I tried to warn John to stay away from you the first day you brought him on a case. 

I’m glad he didn’t listen.

-Sally Donovan

 

* * *

Sherlock,

I always knew this would happen. I called it from the start. John is the only one who has always believed in you. I did, too. Most of the time. But he always did. Congratulations on finding someone who will never let you down. Happy Wedding Day.

-Philip Anderson

 

* * *

Hey mate,

So, it’s the big day. I’ve gotta say, if someone had told me a decade ago that I’d be a groomsman in the wedding of Sherlock Holmes, I would have laughed and called them mad.

But we aren’t talking about the Sherlock I met back then, are we? The drug-addled super genius who stumbled into NSY demanding to be paid attention to? To be honest, I didn’t figure, with the path that you were going down then, you’d make it another five years.

And that’s why I’m grateful you met John Watson. You’ve never been one to give much of a thought to your own well-being, but when he came into your life, something changed. It may have been subtle at first, but when I look at the man you were then compared to the man you are now, it’s like night and day.

I’m proud of the man you’ve become, and I’m thankful you’ve got someone to share that with. I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more. Congrats, mate, and to many happy years together.

Sincerely,  
Greg Lestrade


	4. Molly Hooper

Sherlock,

There was a time, not so long ago, when congratulating you on your union with another would have been particularly difficult for me. But now, as I consider you one of my closest friends, and we have the type of friendship in which we can be perfectly honest with each other- I’ve become aware my pining over you was never actually a secret. It’s obvious you knew based on how often you’d use it to your advantage to get what you wanted, you bastard. And though I’m sorry to tell you that now you’ll have to go about getting information the old fashioned way, in the end, it all worked out for the better, didn’t it? You get a wonderful partner in John, and I get to keep my job and my dignity.

Really, I’m so happy for you two. I’m sort of rubbish at talking about things like this, which is perhaps the reason I chose to work with dead people, but it’s you, so I’m giving it my best shot.

Sherlock, there are two things I’ve known about you for a long time- 1. You aren’t as cold as you would have people believe. 2. The only reason I am completely sure that number one is true is because, time and time again, John has helped to make this abundantly clear. The way you are when you’re with him- the way you show your heart, and try to be the best person you can be, the way your humanity comes out. That’s how I knew from the beginning that he was the one who would become vital in your life, and that’s part of why I agreed to help you save him.

You’re an amazing person, Sherlock. It’s easy to fall in love with you. You’re charming, smart, handsome, and you command everyone’s attention when you walk into a room. But when John is with you, you become an even better version of that. You become even more human. And the world deserves more humans like you.

I’m glad to call you both friends, and I’m immensely happy for you both.

Congratulations.

xoxo,  
Molly Hooper


	5. Mike Stamford, Harry, and Mrs. Turner

Sherlock,

Happy wedding day. You’re welcome, mate. If you ever decide to have kids, “Mike” is a lovely name choice. Just saying.

-Stamford

 

* * *

Hey bro,

You’d better not be a dick to him. Ever. Or I’ll kick your arse. Love you!

-Harry

 

* * *

Sherlock,

Mrs. Hudson won’t stop bragging about the fact that she’s going to have married ones, too. Please come around soon and have dinner with us. We miss you!

Sincerely, 

Mrs. Turner


	6. Mrs. Hudson

My dear, dear Sherlock,

Oh, how do I even begin? My heart is absolutely bursting with happiness for the two of you. I am ecstatic beyond words that after all you’ve been through together, you’ve gotten here, and that I’m here with you on your special day.

The two of you took your time with this, didn’t you? But I knew from the second he walked in with you to look at the flat. I knew he was going to be the one, it’s just something you feel in your bones when you get to be my age. Hold on to it, dear, because believe me when I say that what you’ve got is the real thing. This man loves you more than everything in the universe. He’s endured years of your little quirks, and the not so little ones, and the heartbreak and challenges, and he loves you even more in spite of it. And I’m so proud of you, Sherlock, for allowing him into your life and letting that love blossom.

I can’t think of anyone who deserves the happiness you do, and the two of you are constantly reminding me that real love exists.

Much love to you both,  
Martha Hudson


	7. Mrs. and Mr. Holmes

Darling,

He’s a keeper. I suppose you’ve already figured that part out. I’m so happy for you, my dear, and I’m excited to bring a tinge of normalcy to our future family dinners.

I love you.

-Mummy

 

* * *

Sherlock,

Marriage is a wonderful gift, and I’m so very proud of you, Son, for allowing yourself to be open to sharing your life with another. It’s a lovely, frustrating, incredible and bumpy ride- you’re going to love it.

Your mother and I have been married for 46 years, and I’d like to pass on to you some important lessons I’ve learned from all of those years.

Some people say “never to to bed angry.” I disagree. Go to bed angry with each other, if you must. Sleep is important. But no matter what happens before bed, no matter how furious you are with one another, always go to sleep touching in some way. It can be hands, feet, anything- as long as there’s something tethering you together- a reminder that you’re both there, and always will be.

Tell him you love him every single day, and kiss him at every opportunity you get. You never know what opportunity might be your last.

Don’t hold grudges. Forgive, forget, and move on. Always remember that there’s a reason you fell in love in the first place.

Don’t sweat the small stuff. And pretty much everything is small stuff.

Above all else, always put him first, and do all things out of love.

Happy wedding day.

Love,

Your Father

 


	8. John

My dearest Sherlock,  
  
It isn’t easy for me to put into words what you mean to me, but that’s probably because no words seem fit to describe it.

Simply put, I owe you everything, and there never was, never is, and never will be, John Watson without Sherlock Holmes.  

As your husband, no matter what we endure, I promise I will be there for you until my final breath.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

Now let’s go get married, you idiot. 

Always,  
Your John

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock’s father’s letter was heavily influenced by this article I found on the net about marriage advice from people who had been together for a long time :)  
> https://m.huffpost.com/us/entry/4769710

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover] On Your Wedding Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286486) by [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant)




End file.
